


Drunken Confession

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Series: Not The Usual Suspects [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4895008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert and Matthew get boozed up, and talk about the things they value in their pasts, and Gilbert confesses what he wants for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confession

After the world had settled with the fall of the Berlin Wall and the close of the Cold War with the reunification of Germany and the collapse of the USSR, Canada and Prussia had at some point found themselves in each other's company.

Which was great, since as Canada had found, Prussia was just as open to any sexual encounter that the younger nation could offer.

Which was actually what had gotten them to this point.

"Yo." Gilbert said as he showed up to his hotel in Munich, Germany, with take-out. "Figured I'd say hi- I was on my way to see my bro in his place when I got the call not to come." He shrugged. "Lucky bastard is getting laid, I dig it, and I know you might be open to it."

Matthew raised an eyebrow at the short ex-nation, and sighed, opening his door. "C'mon in, Gil. Lord knows what Alfred's up to."

"Probably finally catching a  _break_  is what." He snorted in amusement. "That Cold War must have given him an awful headache and superiority complex!" Prussia exclaimed, setting down the food on the countertop of his room.

A laugh came unbidden from Matthew's mouth, making Prussia turn to him with quirked lips, questioning him with a single raised eyebrow. "As if the end of the cold war marks the end of America's superiority complex." He said, rolling his eyes.

Prussia laughed with him, nodding. "You are right, Canada." He agreed, sitting down on the man's hotel couch. "Man! This place is comfy! Living the high life in Munich, eh?" He grinned. "The Western part of Germany has it good!" His voice did well to cover his bitterness slightly, though it wasn't completely hidden.

"Do you need a drink?" Matthew asked, and Gilbert sagged, his head dropping as his grip on his pants tightened suddenly.

"Yes,  _please_." Gilbert muttered, sounding exhausted as he refused to look up at him again.

XXXXX

A lot more alcohol than Matthew had been expecting, Gilbert was relaxed, sleepily leaning back against the couch. "Ugh,  _Matthew_ …" He whined softly, rubbing his eyes. "What's good about this world? It's always seemed to me that you suffer and then you die." He muttered pointedly. "There's some good stuff, but…does it outweigh all that bad stuff?"

"Does that mean you haven't enjoyed the sex?" Matthew asked, getting tipsy himself, looking at Gilbert with a raised brow and mild irritation.

"No, no!" Gilbert corrected himself quickly. "Of course I have! But…I mean…" He sighed.

"Don't you have  _good_  memories?" Matthew asked, satisfied that his partner was satisfied with the state of their relationship.

"Do  _you_?" Gilbert asked pointedly, and Matthew was taken aback.

He stammered for a moment, before nodding firmly. "Of course I have! I mean…"

"Tell me about them." Gilbert said, looking to the ceiling. "What's your most treasured memory?"

Matthew paused, looking down at his drink, and setting it down, pulling his occasional sex partner against him, the man not resisting at all.

"Hmmm…" Matthew hummed. "Well, that's hard to say- I have a lot of good memories…probably the one that stands out the most to me is from my childhood, Francis bringing me gifts and taking me into his care." He admitted. "It was weird, but it was nice too…Alfred was strange, and he loved me, but this was different…" The younger nation paused. "Perhaps it was because, unlike Alfred, Francis could take care of me, keep me safe."  He smiled.  "Alfred was cute, and Arthur was nice.  We had a stable, happy childhood...I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Man, you kids make me feel  _old_." He said, laughing. "I'm such a cradle-robber!" He joked, shaking his head as he kissed Matthew's neck.  "I remember when Arthur and Francis were born, for god's sake..."  However, that was when Gilbert's easy conversation slowed to a stop, and came entirely to a stand-still.  

Matthew looked worriedly as the silence dragged on between them, Gilbert looking away. "What about when you were a kid?" Canada frowned as he asked about it, and Gilbert smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well." He paused, thinking. "I… Don't have any memories like that. I mean, my first 30 years of life I spent on my own, fighting other nations. Sure, Germania picked me up and took me south, but by then, I wasn't really in need of protection anymore. It was nice living with other nations, but once Rome and Germania died…"

Prussia licked his lips. "Let's leave it at I didn't have a happy childhood."

"Gilbert,  _surely_  you have some sort of precious memory too?"

"Eh." The man shrugged. "Maybe the day I founded Germany, Lutz was a very cute kid…" He smiled in remembrance, looking rather nostalgic.

"Is that it?" He asked, looking at him confusedly. "Rome and Germania? They died well over a thousand years ago."

Gilbert gave him a sour, tired look. "I've had other happy moments, just not a happy childhood…"

"Then what else, since you have to have better memories than that!" He said, frowning. "Than just meeting your brother?"

The German man looked thoughtful. "Yeah, there was another time." He said, grinning a bit at him, shaking his head. "I doubt you think it was precious, but it was a nice…reminder of humanity in our kind."

"What are you talking about?" The young nation blinked, confused.

Gilbert laughed, snickering at Canada's drunken, confused face. "The first time we met. That's a treasured memory of mine. I doubt it makes sense to you- since I had just lost a war, but that's precisely it. I lost my last war as Prussia, and I met perhaps one of the most confusing nations I know, as well as one of the hottest, though I had no way of knowing that when we first met!" He reminded sharply.

"Oh yeah…you were blind." Matthew thought back. "You gave me a run for my money."

Prussia grinned, looking like he felt better, before he climbed over Matthew, and gave the man a kiss. "You made me feel like I still had some dignity. And I rather liked the sex we had after I could see again…" he whispered, biting Matthew's neck playfully.

"You!" Matthew gasped, aroused by the sensation even as Gilbert pulled away, leaving the younger nation to whine. "That's playing dirty- you're too tired to follow through!" He complained even as his partner laughed at his flushed face.

"I know that!" He joked, playful, even as he started to wind down. "Well…the alcohol did its job…" He murmured, yawning as he gripped Matthew tighter.

"What was that?" Matthew asked, confused even as he started to give into the intoxication.

"To get me to confess! I wanna date you…" He mumbled, smiling sleepily. "If you'll have me." Before Matthew could even get a word in, the man had closed his eyes, and had his breathing even out.

"You're not romantic…in the slightest." Matthew said, exasperated as he pulled the smaller, thinner man onto his lap. "But you are my type…so…." He cuddled with him as he laid down, spooning Gilbert. "I'll just have to tell you tomorrow, that, yes, of course I'd date you…"

The two were snoring softly in the next hour, but not after Gilbert had a huge smile break out on his face for playing sleeping drunk to get Matthew to be honest with him.

This would be a treasured memory for the albino ex-nation as well.


End file.
